Preterm births (<37 week gestational age) contribute significantly to mortality and morbidity in obstetric practice in developed countries, where rates of preterm delivery vary between 5-13%.1 In spite of a better understanding of risk factors related to and mechanisms underlying preterm labor, as well as medical interventions to reduce its occurence,2 the rate of preterm birth has risen in most industrialized countries, increasing in the USA from 9.5% in 1981 to 12.7% in 2005.3 Preterm birth has major socio-economic implications with associated hospital stays among the most expensive diagnoses for all children:4 in 2001, preterm birth represented 47% of the costs ($5.8 billion) with all infant hospitalizations and 27% for all pediatric stays. Infant mortality rates are also 15-fold and 75-fold higher for preterm and very preterm (<32 weeks) delivery relative to term births.4 In addition to morbidity and disability,5 preterm birth and low birth weight account for many neurodevelopmental disorders,6 respiratory and gastrointestinal complications,7 as well as lifelong chronic conditions, such as hypertension and dyslipidemia.8 
Preterm deliveries are associated with various epidemiological and clinical risk factors; however, >45% are due to spontaneous contraction, for which causes are usually unknown.1,2 The most effective method for reducing morbidity and mortality related to preterm birth has been early inhibition of the initiation of uterine contractions using labor-suppressing drugs (tocolytics).9 Tocolytic drugs are used to prolong pregnancy in women with acute risk of preterm birth, caused mainly by active preterm labor and less commonly by ruptured membranes. Classes of medication for tocolysis include β2-adrenergic agonists [Ritodrine® and Terbutaline (Bricanyl®)], calcium channel blockers (i.e., nifedipine), prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors (i.e., indomethacin, Indocid®), an oxytocin antagonist (atosiban (Tractocile®) and magnesium sulfate (FIG. 1).10-18 In clinical practice, some of these agents have delayed delivery up to 48 h; however, adverse effects have generally limited the utility of most contemporary tocolytics.10-18 There is thus a need for the development of novel agents and methods for the treatment of preterm labor.
Each year, more than 1 million new cases of colorectal cancer are diagnosed worldwide. In spite of important advances in detection, surgery and chemotherapy, colorectal cancer still represents the second most common cause of cancer death in Canada (Canadian Cancer Society, 2009). The disease is heterologous in nature and characterized by mutations of different effectors like K-Ras and APC and/or the overexpression of inflammatory mediators. Treatment depends on the stage of the cancer and can include surgery, chemotherapy, and radiotherapy. However, these strategies are not effective in all types of patients and are generally associated with serious side effects. There is thus a need for the development of novel agents and methods for the treatment of colorectal cancer.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.